Sightings
Here, you can list scenes in hopes of others tracking them down. Anime 3x3 Eyes: Legend Of The Divine Demon - ep 1 Ah! My Goddess - ep 22 All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku - ep 2, 5 Angel of Darkness 2 - ep 2 Anime Sanjuushi - ep14, 15 Arc de Lad - ep 23, 24 Battle B-Daman - ep 21-25 Battle Skipper - ova2 Black Cat - ep 4 Blade of the Phantom Master (movie) Bleach - ep13, 84 (Uragiru Rukia) Blue Seed - ep11, 13 Busou Renkin - ep 8 Burst Angel '''- ep 5 ,19 '''CardCaptor Sakura - ep 9 Cats Eye - ep 48 City Hunter - ep 099-100 (ep 49-50 de City Hunter 2) Corrector Yu - ep 22, 23, 47 Campione! - ep 10 (Character: Liliana) (Method: Mind control) Devil Hunter Yohko - ep 1, 5 Digimon Tamers - ep 42 Dual Paralel - ep 09 - Escape DBGT - ep 28, 43-45 Escaflowne - ep11 Elemental Gerald - ep 26 Flame of Recca - '''ep 2 '''Freezing - ep 10-12 (Character: Various Pandoras) (Method: Mind Control, Possesion) GaoGaigar - ep 18, 39, 48-49 Girls Bravo - s2, ep 11, 13 Ghost Hunt - '''FILE1 '''Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite - ep 8, 10, 11 Himawari! '-' '''ep 7 '''Hokuto no Ken - ep 10, 15 Histugi no Chaika Season 1, ep 10-12 (Character: Akari) (Method Mind Control) Ika Musume/Squid Girl - Unknown Episodes Ikkitousen - ep 112 Inuyasha - ep129 Interstella 5555 Kamichu - ep4 Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne - ep 17 Kaze No Stigma - ep 22 Lupin - ep 79 Lupin III: Castle of Cagliostro + Farewell to Nostradamus Majikano - '''ep 10 '''MagicKnight Rayearth - ep 13 Mahoraba Heartful Days - ep 1 Matantei Loki - '''ep 2, 12 '''Macross 7 - ep 21 Megu-chan - ep 23 My Hime - ep 22, 24, 26 Nana '''7 of 7 '''Nadia - ep 37 Najika - ep 4 Narue no Sekai '-' '''ep 6 '''Needless - ep 11-13 (Character: Eve) (Method: Mind Control) Negima - ep 3 Ninja Scroll (movie) Pokémon '-' 'ep 27 (Character - Misty) (Method - Hypnosis) '''Pokémon The Series XY '- ep 19 (Characters - Serena, Jessie and Officer Jenny) (Method: Hypnosis) '''Pokémon The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back (Character - Nurse Joy) (Method - Mind Control) Pokémon 3 The Movie - Spell Of The Unown (Character - Delia Ketchum) (Method - Hypnosis) Power Puff Girls - ep 6 Pretty Samy - ep 1, 16, 19 Pretty Cure - ep 1, 3, 14,16 Photon - ep 6 Parasyte The Maxim - ep 5-7(Character: Shinichi's Mother) (Method: Bodysnatch) Queen Millenia Queens Blade Season 1 ep 5 (Character: Leena) (Method: Possesion Mind Control) Queens Blade Season 2 ep 5 - 11 (Character: Risty) (Method: Corruption - Mind Control - Posession) Rah Xephon - ep 8 Ragnarok - ep 24-26 Ranma 1/2 Season 5, ep16 Reign: The Conqueror - Episodes: Unknown but towards the middle and end. Episode 9? Rockman Axess '''- ep 17, 28 '''Sailor Moon Crystal - ep 2, 6 Sailor Moon - ep 2, 3 R ep8 Saiyuki -''' ep 19, 24 Reload ep2 '''Sakura Wars - ep 20, movie Shamanic Princess - ep 3 Speed Grapher - ep 2, 13 Star Ocean EX - ep12 Street Fighter V '''- ep 24 '''Steel Angel Kurumi - ep 20-21, 23-24 Tales of Eternia - ep 9 Tenchi Muyo! - ep 5 Tenchi Muyo 2 - Daughter of Darkness The Daughter of Twenty Faces -ep 11, 12 Toshinden - ova 1-2 Tsubasa R C '-' 'ep 20 '''Tsukuyomi '-''' '''ep 4 '''Urashiman - ep 9 Variable Geo - ova1-3 Virtual Fighter - ep 6-8, 10, 15-18, 21 Yu-Gi-Oh '-' ''' ep 75, 81, 84, 85, 95, 97, 135, 136, 140, 141 (Character - Téa Gardner) (Method - Mind Control and Possession) '''Yamato Nadeshiko - ep 15 Yami no Matsuei '-' '''ep 1-2 '''Yummeria - ep 12 Zatch Bell! Season 2 ep 1 (and also throughout the season) Zoids '''- ep 65 Western Animation '''BeetleJuice - Spooky Bootique Bratz - ep 11 Challenge of the Superfriends - ep 4 Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers - The Pied Piper Powerplay Dan Vs. '''- ep 13 '''Disney's The Jungle Book (1967) Disney's The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Hot Rod Dogs '''- ep 16 '''Quack Pack - ep 18 Sonic Underground - ep 32 The All New Superfriends Hour - ep 9 Manga Yu-Gi-Oh Duelist: Chapters 133, 143, 150, 178, 213, 214 (Character - Téa Gardner) (Method - Mind Control and Possession) Comics X Video Games Alan Wake Kid Icarus Uprising '(Character - Palutena) (Method - Mind Control Parasite) '''Metal Gear Solid 1 '(Character - Meryl Silverburgh) (Method - Mind Control) '''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (Character - Princess Peach) (Method - Possession) 'Resident Evil 4 '(Character - Ashley Graham) (Method - Mind control parasite) 'Resident Evil 5 '(Character - Jill Valentine) (Method - Mind Control Device) 'Super Paper Mario '(Character - Princess Peach) (Method - Hypnosis) 'Tales Of Vesperia '(Character - Estellise Sidos Heurassein) (Method - Mind Control) 'The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess '(Character - Princess Zelda) (Method - Possession) Western Live Action X Films - Live Action X